


Hell Inc.

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex over a desk!, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in an alternate universe where Heaven and Hell are corporations that make magical deals with humans in exchange for souls. Castiel and Crowley are the presidents of their respected companies. Castiel and Dean were once a couple but the time Dean spent in Hell has sparked a new ambition in the young executive and he soon found himself climbing to the top of Hell Inc. It was only a matter of time before Dean grew hungry for a certain demon in an Armani suit . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this story. I like this universe a LOT (Dean in a suit always gets me) soooo there might be more added to this later. :) Find me on Tumblr @ http://vulcanpride.tumblr.com/ <3

Dean stormed down the hallway towards Crowley’s office. He marched right past Crowley’s receptionist, ignored her “DON’T! He’s on a very important call—” and walked straight into Crowley’s office. Crowley’s back was turned to him, his tone sounded s _weetly_ on the phone with whatever poor shmuck he was about to literally own.

“Oh don’t you worry, darling. He won’t know a _thing_.” Dean let out a small sigh to signal his presence. Crowley glanced back at Dean, giving him a small once over with his eyes and grinned wickedly at him. “Speaking of sex . . .  Oh, yes, yes, of course, secrecy is our specialty, you know that. I’ll make sure to give you a show. So do we have a deal, love? . . . Brilliant. I’ll send my boy over later this afternoon. You’ll hardly regret it. Now there are certain . . . pressing matters I must attend to. I’ll be in touch,” Crowley hung up the phone and turned his attention to Dean who was grinning wolfishly at the demon.  
  
“Am I your pressing matter?”

  
“No but the erection pressing into my thigh certainly is. Is that the _Canali_ suit I bought you? You look . . . _delicious_.” The demon eyed Dean hungrily, the tent in his pants noticeable. He made a gesture for Dean to sit in his lap but Dean knew how to play this game. He walked toward the big window behind Crowley’s desk, sighing deeply and purposely, trying to look pensive. The world ‘cliché’ flashed across the demon’s mind as he too sighed and leaned back in his cozy office chair alone. “What’s eating at you, baby?”

Dean didn’t answer immediately. He took his time looking out at the impressive view of the city. He had a clear view of the sun setting, the sky a rosy pink with gold streams of sunlight seeping through the clouds. They were so high up he could barely see the small specks of people as they went about their lives, unknowing that he was watching. It was a beautiful view. Dean felt powerful at Hells Inc.; he felt powerful with Crowley. He was granted certain “liberties”, as Crowley called them (well of course, considering he was _fucking the boss_ ). It was nothing like his time over at Heaven’s Little Angels Inc. where he had to play by the rules and it got him _nowhere_. When Castiel picked Sam over Dean in sealing a deal with one of their biggest clients, one that _Dean_ had been personally working with for weeks before he agreed to sign on, Dean lost it. How is it that even after all the hard work he had done for them – all the slaving over paperwork and persuading some of the richest bastards in New York, after dating Castiel for over a year – how after all of that was Dean overshadowed by his brother? Because Castiel believed Sam was had a higher morality? That Sam _cared_ more about the souls they were dealing with?! Fuck that. Having a conscientious just gets in the way when you’re dealing with the public. The fact of the matter is that Dean has the best goddamn sales pitch in his line of work and _he_ should have been the one to seal the deal with the president. There were rules to this line of work – certain unspoken, unwritten rules that everyone should follow. Otherwise how are you going to get ahead?

In Hell everything was game; you just have to know how to play. And Dean knew how to play the game.

When Dean finally answered it was a quiet, very serious question. “Are you unhappy with me?” Surprised, Crowley quickly shot back “Of course not!” and gestured once more for Dean to come sit.  
  
“Let me rephrase myself,” Dean began as he again ignored his lover’s call, “Are you dissatisfied with my work here at the company?” Crowley let out a little hum as he straightened himself up in his chair.  
  
“So you’re here to talk business . . .” He crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap neatly before continuing. It was a show; it’s always a show with Crowley. “Of course not, Dean. You know how much you mean to me, how much you mean to the company. Your work bringing in the entire GOP bested _myself_ when _I_ was an executive. What’s brought this on, then?” Dean turned to Crowley, his face scrunched in anger as he demanded to know why then Crowley made him out to be a fool. Why he was supposed to answer to Abbadon of all people?! That bitch can’t even bring in _half_ the numbers that Dean could, let alone she was impatient, chaotic. She didn’t know how to take her time with her clients, give them what they need like Dean could. Dean in a nice suit flashing a pretty smile could bring an entire city to its knees. He should be Crowley’s number one!

Crowley laughed softly as he relaxed himself. “Is that what this is about? Are you demanding a promotion, love?”  
  
“I just think I deserve something with a little more . . .  _power_ . . . after all the _things_ I do for you.”

“Oh and the _beautiful_ and _nasty_ things you’ll do for me,” the demon teased. Dean took off his suit jacket giving Crowley a better view of his pet. He slinked over to the demon and gently sat himself down on his lap before wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck and kissing him deeply. It was slow and sweet, a silent plead for his case, and when they parted, Crowley softly tugged at Dean’s pant line. “What if I told you something was in the works? A big win for the company that’ll make you top dog around here – that is if you’ll help and play along.” Dean tried to fight back a smirk and put on his best pouty face for the demon.

“That’s a big what if.”

“When have I ever let you down?” Crowley began stroking Dean’s back with one hand, his other slowly creeping up Dean’s inner thigh.

“Never but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t start now,” Dean leaned into his touch, loosening Crowley’s tie to nip at the newly exposed skin on his neck. “What do I have to do?”

“Nothing too risky . . .  For starters you can let me fuck you over my desk and if you’re a _good boy_ we can see about making sure you never have to answer to anyone else again,” the ‘except for me’ was unspoken. When Crowley unraveled Dean’s tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, Dean said nothing but smiled deviously into their kiss.

They kissed slowly and softly until Dean moaned at Crowley reaching his hand down the front of Dean’s shirt, tweaking one of his nipples. Crowley pulled Dean’s shirt halfway down his arms so he couldn’t move freely, then shoved his hand down Dean’s pants, squeezing the younger man’s already hardened cock. The demon stood up, holding Dean like he weighed nothing, and walked over to the giant window and shoved Dean harshly against the glass. “You like it up here, don’t you honey? You like it up at the top _with me_. You like looking _down_ at all the people below, living their ordinary, dull, boring lives. Come on, baby. _Let’s give ‘em a show_. Show me how much you’re worth to the company – _to me_ ,” the demon teased as he pushed down their trousers. He spun Dean around and shoved his cock as far into his ass as he could in one thrust.

Dean was already wet, _arrogant bastard;_ he came into the office knowing exactly what he was doing, knowing exactly what he wanted and how he was going to pay for it. Crowley pounded into him relentlessly, frustrated that Dean knew how badly Crowley wanted him -- that eventually Crowley would give Dean _everything_ he asked for. He ripped Dean’s shirt to pieces, freeing up the younger man’s arms. Dean put his hands on the glass to steady himself as he took each thrust beautifully, his hole stretched wide from Crowley’s thick cock, his own member leaking already. He rocked his hips to Crowley’s movements while willfully trying not to cum too quickly. Playing with himself beforehand made it difficult not to cum now – he was too close too quickly. Crowley slammed into his sweet spot over and over again until Dean’s legs were trembling from the pleasure.

Crowley teased Dean’s nipples with one hand, the other holding his hips in place as each thrust almost sent Dean toppling over. Sliding his hand down, he teased at Dean’s cock, just barely squeezing it and rubbing a thumb over his slit. Dean moaned so loudly, unable to contain his little chants of “ _yes yes yes_ _yes!”_ Crowley loved hearing his pet swoon, loved hearing those pathetic little whines. Overcome with lust he started biting down on Dean’s neck hard enough to leave bruises, traveling all the way down his shoulder – _marking_ him.

Both red in the face, their heavy breathing filling the room, Crowley slammed into the hunter as hard as he could, making Dean yelp, his hands slipping from the glass until he was smashed up against the window. His breath was fogging up the glass and his dick leaving trails of precum as he continued to take the brutal pounding. Dean breathlessly pleaded for Crowley to finish him off, he even tried to shift his own hand down to his cock, but Crowley held him firmly in place – he wasn’t finished with him yet. He swiftly pulled out of Dean and forced the man to his knees in front of him. Without much warning he grabbed the back of Dean’s head and shoved his cock down his throat, pulling out once to adjust, and then fucking him raw until Dean had tears in his eyes. This only intensified the brilliant green color that shined beneath the wetness, looking up at Crowley silently pleading for him to pull out and finish him off.

“You’re so _demanding_ , Dean. First you want a promotion, and now you want me to let you cum? _Who said you could cum, honey_? What if I just sprayed my load down your throat and made you wait until tomorrow? You can’t wait though – you’re such a little _slut_ for my cock. So. Fucking. Impatient.” Crowley smacked his cock on the side of Dean’s face accentuating his last three words. Dean moaned like a whore before grabbing Crowley’s cock in one hand, massaging his balls in the other. He began beating him off in earnest, desperate for his lover to cum.

“Please, _sir_ , please will you make me cum?” His voice was ragged from being fucked so harshly, he gave his best pouty face looking up at Crowley. The demon groaned and almost came just from that beautiful fucking face – so he smacked Dean’s hands away, pulled him up and threw him down on his desk. Lifting one of Dean’s legs to rest over his shoulder making him lay slightly on his side, Crowley pushed back in and went back to fucking him roughly. He put a hand to Dean’s throat squeezing hard, Dean sputtered for a moment, his airway constricted, his head feeling dizzy like he was going to pass out – his dick nearly exploding from the sensation.

“ _Cum for me, baby, cum for daddy!_ ” His eyes rolling back and a low moan escaping his lips, Dean came untouched. His cum splashed in between the two of them as he gasped for air when Crowley removed his hand from his throat. Crowley growled at the sight, pulling out of Dean and rushing over to Dean’s face, shoving his cock into his mouth once, twice, before finally pulling out and cumming all over Dean’s face, painting his pretty lips and splattering some drops on his eyelashes. Dean licked the cum away from his lips, he was tired but smiling softly, feeling as though he had just been fucked silly. Crowley kissed him up and down his face before helping him sit up on the desk, making sure he wasn’t woozy from his orgasm. He zipped his own pants back up and then pulling out a handkerchief out of his pocket he gingerly wiped away any remaining cum from Dean’s face and stomach. Dean leaned into the touch – he loved the way Crowley took care of him after rough sex.

“Alright that’s enough fun. Get dressed, honey. I need you to run over and pay your old boss a visit.” Dean frowned in confusion.

“Why me? Wouldn’t that be . . . awkward?” Crowley laughed and combed a hand through Dean’s hair.

“Yes but you wanted a promotion, _didn’t you_? And besides, this is the deal of the century, love. I need my best boy on the job. Cas has _finally_ agreed to let us buy them out. We’re merging companies.” The surprise on Dean’s face was obvious, but he smiled and patted Crowley on the shoulder.

“That’s . . . Amazing! How did you get him to agree to that?” Crowley sat in his chair, looking relaxed and refreshed, and motioned for Dean to sit in his lap. Dean nearly jumped off the desk to obey.

“Don’t you worry about the details. Let’s just say _daddy is the best_ and I made Cas an offer he couldn’t refuse. I know it’ll be awkward to see him but I know he won’t back out if I send you to close the deal. He’s just _dying_ to kiss you one last time.” Dean glanced out the window across the street. He could almost see Cas’s office from here but the windows were tinted and you couldn’t see inside the building.

Feeling how rough the two of them had just fucked, he slowly and achingly started redressing, until he realized his shirt was in shreds, his jacked ripped at the seam.

 “You ripped my new suit!”

“Well, honey,” Crowley laughed, “What’s the point of buying you expensive clothes if I don’t get to rip them off myself?”

Crowley casually walked over to the wall and flipped a switch, the wall suddenly opening up and revealing a long line of suits, shirts and ties – his own personal wardrobe at the office. He pulled out a shirt almost identical to the one Dean had been wearing earlier and a box that was gift wrapped black with a red bow.

“I bought you a different suit yesterday. Let’s see how long it takes me to rip that one off you too.” Tossing the items to Dean, he walked over to his minibar and poured himself a drink. He loved watching Dean dress after a fucking – he was clumsy and unsteady – it was _adorable_. Once he was dressed, he walked over and held out his tie for Crowley to wrap around his pretty little neck and tie for him. “Okay, love. Take the green folder off my desk – it has the paperwork needed to close the deal. Remember not to enjoy that kiss too much otherwise _daddy will be upset_ , _darling_.” He kissed Dean sweetly once more before Dean grabbed the folder and was off with a skip to his step.

Crowley sat back down at his desk and pressed a button on his call system. “Lilith, _dear_ , get some windex and some towels and come clean up the mess Dean made. He’s been such a _naughty_ boy.” He heard a sigh and acknowledgement from the other line before it clicked off. Smiling smugly he picked up the phone. He had some more gloating to do.

***

Castiel looked down at his hand, at the mess he just made in his office and a bellowing surge of shame swooped over him. With his handkerchief he cleaned himself up and straightened his tie, jumping when the phone rang next to him. Knowing who it was only made things worse, a deep crimson spreading across his cheeks, he picked up the phone.  
  
“Did you enjoy yourself, love?” A way too cocky accent greeted Castiel without as much as a hello.  
  
“Yes . . .” he shamefully admitted as he walked toward his window to see Crowley across the street; a perfect view inside his office. Normally the windows were tinted darker so you could see out but no one could see in. Crowley fixed that for Castiel, of course.  
  
“Splendid. _My boy_ is coming over to have you fill out the necessary paperwork; try not to embarrass him too much. And Castiel? That was just a little tease to what’s waiting for you. Honey, you’re gonna like working _under_ me, you’ll see. You already know Dean does.” He hung up the phone before Castiel could answer. Cas covered his face with his hands, massaging the incoming headache away as best as he could. He walked over to his personal bathroom inside his office, looking at himself with disgust in the mirror. He wanted to back out already, realizing the mistake he was making . . . but he couldn’t say no to Dean. And damn Crowley – _that bastard_ – for knowing that.


End file.
